Little things
by MurtaghSpamanoGirl
Summary: If anyone, just anyone, had told me the outcome of those awful words, or if anyone had taken the time to show me the hurt look in Lovino's eyes, all anger would have faded right away, and I would have embraced him, telling him over and over again how much I loved him. A small slip of tongue causes great problems for Antonio. Happy ending (I promise).
1. Chapter 1

_Had anyone told me, ten years earlier, that I would be dating Lovino Vargas, the biggest freak of of our junior high, I would probably have laughed and told them how disgusting that thought was (I was only 14). ___

_Yet here we were anyway. _

SLAP!

_Had anyone told me seven years ago (around the time I fell in love with Lovino), that I would slap him, I would have laughed and told them that they just didn't ship our pairing like I did. ___

_Yet here we were._

"I'M SO SICK OF YOUR ATTITUDE!" I yelled in fury. "YOU'RE ALWAYS PUSHING ME AROUND!"

"THEN WHY DON'T YOU GO OFF DRINKING WITH YOUR FUCKING PERVERTERAD FRIENDS!?"

_Had Lovino told me five years ago (by then we had a solid relationship) that he would openly display jealousy over Francis and Gilbert, I would have taken him right there and then. ___

_Yet here we were._

"JUST THE TYPICAL LOVINO." I said mockingly. "ALWAYS SOMETHING TO COMPLAIN ABOUT! IT'S LIKE YOU'RE NEVER PLEASED! IT'S MY FRIENDS, IT'S MY FOOD, IT'S MY CLEANING! WHAT THE HELL KIND OF RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO COMPLAIN? YOU CAN'T EVEN OPEN THE CLEANING CABIN WITHOUT DESTROYING SOMETHING!"

_If anyone had told me, three years ago, that I would ever be insulting my Lovi, I would have laughed and told them that there was nothing about Lovi I could possibly insult. _

_Yet here we were._

"MAYBE IF YOU DIDN'T ALWAYS DOTE ON ME, I'D HAVE A CHANCE TO LEARN!" Lovino yelled.

"YOU COULD HAVE LEARNED ANYTIME!" I growled. "BUT INSTEAD YOU SIT DOWN ON YOUR LAZY ASS AND ORDER ME AROUND, EXPECTING ME TO COME SAVE YOU EVERY TIME YOU GOT YOUR SORRY ASS IN TROUBLE!"

_If anyone had told me, a year ago, that I would ever complain over something trival as Lovino being a little demanding, I would have laughed, and told them that they clearly didn't know me, and that I would do anything as long as Lovino is happy._

_Yet here we were._

"I NEVER FUCKING ASKED YOU TO STICK AROUND!"

"GREAT I NEVER WANTED TO STAY EITHER!"

_Had anyone told me, a month ago, that the next few words would ever leave my mouth when talking to Lovi, I would have laughed, and reminded them of how much I love my Lovi._

_Yet here we were._

"DIOS MIO, LOVINO! I HATE YOU!" the words flooded out of my mouth before I could think. "SOMETIMES I THINK IT'D BE BETTER IF YOU'D JUST DIED THAT TIME ON THE ROOF!"

_If anyone, just anyone, had told me the outcome of those awful words, or if anyone had taken the time to show me the hurt look in Lovino's eyes, all anger would have faded right away, and I would have embraced him, telling him over and over again how much I loved him._

_But there's the problem. There was no one there to tell me what an idiot I was for saying those words. It was just me and Lovino, and within seconds, it was just me, and at the moment, unknowing of what would be happening later that day, I couldn't have been happier. _

"Drink up, man!" Gilbert said, raising his beer in the air. "Feliciano is getting married!"

"Oui." Francis agreed, sipping his wine. "This is the time for celebration."

"Don't talk about stupid things like love." I muttered and stared at my fifth drink.

"Mon ami, what's wrong with you?" Francis asked, putting his glass aside. "You were all happy when we were at Feliciano's and Ludwig's place."

"Lovino and I had a fight." I admitted, crunching my nose at the bare name.

"Now, now, Antonie." Francis said, patting my back sympathetically. "It can't be that bad. I'll call him right away and explain that it's all a mistake."

Before I could stop him Francis reached for his phone in his pocket.

"Oh dear, I must have forgotten my phone at the party." he said with a sigh.

"It doesn't matter." I said before he could come up with another bright idea. "I said I hated him."

Francis gasped, and ever Gilbert seemed shocked.

"It's cool." Gilbert said. "Just apologize when you come home and have sex and it's all good."

"I have no intention of apologizing!" I hissed. "He's the one who should be apologizing."

"Mon ami..."

Francis was cut short when my phone started to vibrate. I took it out but frowned and put it back when I saw it was only Lovino.

"You're really not going to answer?" Gilbert asked. "I'm all for you being single, but you really liked that angry little dog, why do you throw that away."

"It's not like we're breaking up for good." I reminded. "We're just separating until he realizes he needs me and comes back to me."

"And are you sure that is what will happen?" Francis asked skeptically, only to be cut off by my phone again.

"Geez, I'll just turn it off." I sighed, and did just that. "Either way, I know Lovi. He needs me, he'll be back tomorrow."

"I really don't aprove of your methods, but have it your way." Francis sighed, luckily letting the subject go for now.

_Ding dong. Ding dong. Ding dong._

I heaved myself off my couch and walked slowly to the door,

"About time he comes back." I muttered to myself. "I was expecting him yesterday."

To my surprise, I found it to be Francis and Gilbert, holding bear and a bottle of wine in their hands.

"How are you feeling?" Francis asked, surprisingly pulling me in for a hug.

"Fine, why wouldn't I be?" I asked, letting both in.

"You know, with Lovino and all." Gilbert said, patting me on the back as he stepped inside. "And then you didn't answer the phone so..."

"Oh that's right." I said laughing a little. "I forgot to turn it on again!"

I facepalmed at my own forgetfulness. It'd been two days since the fight which ment people probably tried to get in contact with me all day yesterday.

"Are you still angry with Lovino?" Francis asked, sadness and sympathy in his voice.

"Well it was his fault." I reminded, feeling annoyed at how they kept expecting me to apologize first. "Why do you bring that up?"

"Erm..." Francis coughed awkwardly. "Don't you think it's about time you stop being angry with him? You don't want him in more pain after... what happened, do you?"

I gave it a thought and frowned a little at Francis' odd choice of words.

"I guess you're right." I said with a shrug and took out my phone, ignoring the texts that kept rolling in. "I'll call him right away."

To my surprise, as I was about to dial Lovi's number (which I knew by heart) Gilbert placed a hand on my wrist and took the phone away from me with a pained expression.

"Amigo, what are you doing?" I asked.

"You really don't know, do you?" Gilbert asked, and it almost sounded like his voice was cracking.

"Know what?"

Gilbert and Francis exchanged wary looks before Gilbert continued as a few tears could be seen in the corner of Francis' eyes (something I'd not seen since Jean died).

"Lovino..." Gilbert said, placing his hands on mine.

I frowned, searching his face for any clue of what Lovino had to do with anything. Gilbert sighed and squeezed my hands tighter.

"Toni." I said softly and with such care that you would never have thought would come from him. "Lovino is dead."


	2. Chapter 2

_"Toni. It's me, Lovino. I realize you're not going to answer the phone cause... well... for obvious r-reasons. I just needed to hear your voice one last time. I guess that's only gonna be through voicemail then. Look, I don't blame you for being mad at me. I overreacted. I just got so jealous a-and... I-I'm really sorry. I don't expect you to ever forgive me but... I-I-I j-just can't live without y-you. Have a great life without me. I'm sorry it had to end like this. I love you Toni. Goodbye."_

Beeeeeeeep.

_Would you like to delete this message?_

No.

_Repeat. _

"_Toni. It's me, Lovino. I realize..._"

What was it? Perhaps the fiftieth time I'd heard that message today, and I had every full intention of hearing it fifty times more, and so I would, had it not been for the annoying ringing of the doorbell. Oh well, I could ignore it just for the sake of hearing Lovino's voice again. And again. Sadly, my intentions were cut short when someone kicked my door in.

"Get up." Marten sighed. "And get dressed."

Marten walked up to me and practically lifted me off the couch. The moment I was on my feet, my weeks gave in and I tumbled forward.

"Oh Toni." Bella, who just entered, gushed and managed to catch me. "Here, I'll help you get dressed while Marten clean up a little."

With very little willpower I stumbled to my bedroom, a place I hadn't entered for three weeks. I stopped just outside.

"I don't want to go inside." I said sadly.

"You have to go in there sooner or later." Bella reminded.

"Not today." I whispered.

Bella sighed and let me sit down on the floor in the hallway. A couple of minutes later, she returned with one of my suits.

"Come on." she said. "Arms up."

It took about half an hour before Bella got me freshened up and dressed, just in time for the sound of a car pull up on the driveway.

"Let's go." Marten said. "Feliciano and Ludwig are in the car outside."

Bella and Marten led me outside to Ludwigs' awaiting car. Ludwig was standing outside the car, looking at us with a grave look, while Feliciano was in the front seat, face turned downwards. The hour long ride that followed was quiet save for the sound of the car. Finally, we reached our destination, a small church on the country, near the place where I kissed him for the first time.

The funeral ceremony went by in a haze and I somehow managed to keep my tears in control, up until I watched his casket sinking into the ground. That's when my tears fell again, like they'd almost none-stop since Gilbert told me the truth. Gilbert and Francis supported me the best they could. Francis was also crying lightly and even Gilbert was on the verge of tears.

_If only he could see this. _I thought. _He always thought he was so unloved, but he wasn't. We all loved him. _

I was the last to leave his grave. Even Feliciano and Ludwig had left, after Feliciano fell asleep from exhaustion. I guessed he hadn't slept alright since... the accident.

"It's strange, isn't it?"

I looked around, surprised at seeing Arthur standing there, smiling sadly.

"One minute, they're in your arms and the next... they're gone." he continued.

"Did you come to mock my misery?" I asked darkly.

"I came to pay my respect." Arthur replied. "I know what it's like to loose the one you love."

"Alfred didn't kill himself!" I reminded coldly.

"No, Alfred is still alive." Arthur said with surprising softness. "But that doesn't mean he's coming back to me."

"If you've got nothing useful to say, just leave me alone." I sighed and stood up.

As I walked away from my nemesis, he called after me:

"You can't blame yourself forever!"

I turned around and looked at him dully.

"You've got to move on sooner or later."

I only shook my head and left. I would never move on from Lovi.

ONE YEAR LATER

"Excuse me, do you mind if I sit down?"

The lady in front of me was fairly attractive, slim figure, blonde hair, blue eyes, big boobs.

"What would you do if I kissed you?" I asked out of the blue.

The woman raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Well I would be worried for your safety since I have a boyfriend." she said with a semi smile.

"Any woman, even one with a boyfriend, would have gone to bed with me just from me smiling."

"That's good for you." the woman said, patting my shoulder a little. "But I'm faithful to my boyfriend... plus he would literarily kill you if you tried anything."

I chuckled.

"I used to be that kind of a boyfriend once upon a time."

The girl looked at me in question for a while.

"You don't look too well. Maybe you should stop drinking." she said.

"I like drinking." I argued, moving my glass aside. "It numbs the pain."

"Yeah, self-harming does that." she muttered. "So what happened?"

I looked at the girl for a while before I answered.

"We had a big fight, and I said something really bad, and..." I could feel the tears well up in my eyes again. "And t-then he k-killed himself."

The woman gasped in shock and unexpectedly hugged me.

"I'm so sorry for your lost." she said. "It's gonna be okay."

I nodded weakly and released myself from her grip.

"It's been a year already, and yet I haven't desired anyone else but him."

The girl looked like she was about to say something again but she was interrupted by an all too familiar Brit.

"Excuse me man, do you mind if I have a word with my friend here in private."

The girl looked up, blinking a few times (probably shocked by his eyebrows).

"Of course." she said and stood up.

Before she left she gave me another pat on the shoulder.

"It's gonna be okay."

And like that she was gone too.

"You still haven't letten go of Lovino." Arthur concluded as he sat down next to me.

"You really love to torture me." I muttered and gulped my drink.

"Here." Arthur said and placed a small golden key in my hand. "This will help you get Lovino back."

"What?" I asked.

"In about a minute, a magical door will apear that will take you back in time." Arthur explained. "If you play your cards right, you will be able to stop him from jumping off that bridge."

"If you can turn back time, why don't you just let me undo the fight?" I asked, glaring suspiciously at Arthur.

"I can't do that, since no one even knows where the problem started." Arthur argued. "Look do you want this or not?"

"How do I know I can trust you?" I asked, eyeing the key suspiciously.

"You don't." Arthur only answered and just then a door appeared from nowhere.

If I can save Lovi...

And so I did it.

Just as Arthur promised, I found myself back in the stool, with Gilbert and Francis next to me.

"You're really not gonna answer?" Gilbert asked from next to me.

I gasped. That ment I'd already turned my phone off. How long did I have?

"I've gotta stop him!" I muttered and without further explanation I ran out of the bar.

"Wait!" Francis called.

"I've got a bad feeling about Lovi!" I called back. "I think he's gonna do something stupid."

I ran at top speed towards the bridge. The very same bridge where we had our first date. And there he was, leaning out from the railing of the bridge, staring down at the cold water beneath him.

"LOVI!" I called frantically.

Lovino turned his head to me and I could tell he was crying, but still he gave me a weak smile as I closed up on him.

"I'm sorry." he said before he let go and fell.

I let out a horrified scream and without thinking I jumped in after him. The cold water hit me hard and I gasped in shock. Quickly, I regained my composure and searched for Lovino. It took a few minutes, but I finally saw the top of his head being pulled away from my by the stream. With some leftover strenght I finally reached him and pulled his head above water.

"I'm sorry Lovi." I said holding him tightly. "Hang in there. We're gonna make this through. Do you hear me?"

"Bastard, why the hell did you jump in after me?" Lovino asked, trying to muster some of his attitude into his tired voice.

"I love you, Lovi." I said, fighting to keep him up. "I'm sorry about everything I said. Please don't give up."

"Can you promise me you'll stay with me forever?" Lovino asked, looking at me with tired eyes.

"Always and always." I said, smiling brightly at him.

"Come on, let's get out of this god damn water." Lovino said with a semi smile. "It's too cold."

Feliciano's POV

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. _

"Chao ~ this is Feliciano Vargas." I said brightly in the phone, feeling all refreshed after the wonderful night I had with Luddy (my fiancé) last night.

_"Yes, this is police inspector Tradien."_

"Vee~ how can I help you?"

_"I'm afraid you will have to come down to the hospital."_

"Vee? Why?" I asked.

"_A lady found two bodies at the riverbank this morning._" the policeman said. "_They are both alive, but just barely._"

"Oh how awful, but I don't see..." I didn't want to finish that sentence.

"_One of them has been identified to be your brother._"


	3. Chapter 3

"Mr. Vargas, you may see him now."

It took me about two seconds to jump off the couch and hurry inside the room where Lovino was resting.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, holding on to my brother's hand for dear life.

"It hurts." Lovino rasped.

"Should I get a doctor?" I asked, reading myself to stand up again.

Lovino squeezed my hand.

"I don't want to be alone." he whispered.

I nodded quietly and sat down again.

"How is Toni?" Lovino asked looking at me with pained eyes.

"He's stable." I said with a sigh.

I wished I could have given him a happier answer, but for the time being, that was as happy as it was gonna get. Antonio was still unconscious and the doctors weren't sure if he'd ever wake up.

"Feli, can I tell you something?" Lovino asked.

"Anything." I said, reassuringly.

"The day of your party, Toni and I decided to take the bus, and it turned out Francis was on that bus."

"Mhm?"

"Toni being Toni he instantly started talking to him and..."

Lovino chocked on his words and a few tears escaped.

"I don't know, I just got so very jealous, so I kept being angry the whole way through the party." he continued. "And then when we got home we started fighting and..."

"You broke up?" I asked squeezing my brother's hand tighter.

Lovino nodded

"You do know I was intending to kill myself when I jumped off the bridge?"

I nodded, and just the thought brought tears to my eyes again.

"Toni stopped me and told me he loved me." Lovino said with a fond smile. "You know, one day, I wanna marry him. And though I will say it's stupid, I'll be wearing a big puffy dress and a veil."

I chuckled at the image that was all too easy to picture.

"You'll be a beautiful bride."

"Just like you, Feli." Lovino whispered. "You know, I don't _hate_ Ludwig."

"Really? I'm so happy!" I squealed despite myself.

"Hey, I didn't say I liked him!" Lovino whined but he chuckled so in the end, his attitude was only halfhearted. "I love you, Feli. You know that, right?"

"Of course, fratello."

"And I always will, even if..."

"Please don't say it." I begged squeezing even harder at his hand with tears in my eyes.

"It's the natural circle of life."

"I don't want to."

"I would hit you, but my arm is sort of weak at the moment."

Just then, the door opened and a doctor looked in with a grim face.

"Mr. Vargas." he said, looking from me to Lovino who was looking back at him with pleading eyes.

Something told me there wouldn't be any happy news for Lovino.

"Your friend, Mr. Carriedo Fernandez, died about a minute ago." the doctor declared sadly.

"Lovino, I'm so..."

But I didn't get to finish my sentence, cause within seconds, the grip on my hand slacked and the fragile heart of my very own brother stopped beating.

"You would think the bride would be smiling at her own wedding." Ludwig said softly and embraced me from behind.

"I'm sorry, Luddy." I said and dried away the few tears that had escaped. "I just wish Lovino and Antonio could have been here. Lovino would have grudgingly told me that this dress matched me."

"And then he would have told me how stupid I looked in a suit." Ludwig added with a soft smile. "I know you miss them Feli. But they're here in spirit, and Lovino is proudly telling Antonio everything that I did wrong today."

"Number one. Existing." I said with a soft giggle.

"Number two. Looking stupid." Ludwig continued.

"Number three. Letting Francis lead me to the alter."

"Number four. Letting Francis even enter the building."

We continued like this for a while, remembering just what Lovino had been like, and what he would have said during the wedding.

"And at last." Ludwig said, placing a soft kiss to my lips. "He would hug you and tell you how unbelievingly proud he was of you."

I hugged him tightly and let another few tears slip. After a couple of minutes of just being together, a voice called from down the hall.

"Feliciano!" I looked up from Ludwig's secure arms and spotted Arthur walking towards us. "A word with you please."

"I'll talk to you later." Ludwig whispered and kissed my cheek.

"I finally figured out how to save your brother." Arthur said.

"Vee?"

Arthur sighed and sat down on a couch that was conveniently placed in the hall.

"Sit down, Feli. I'll explain everything."

"So what you're saying is... that I can go back in time and stop their fight from every happening?"

"Yes, exactly." Arthur exclaimed. "You told me that the entire fight was because they met Frog on the bus. None of that would have happened if they never got on that bus."

"So I have to go back in time and stop them from going on that bus." I concluded.

Arthur nodded.

"However." Arthur continued. "Unlike the last time, I can't send you back to become a part of your old body. Instead this body will go there and well... vanish. But the Feliciano of that time still exists."

"I will do anything to bring my fratello back." I stated and stood up. "Just show me the way."

It was the weirdest feeling yet in my life, seeing myself (from another time) staring at me with questioning eyes.

"Vee~" he said suspiciously. "Why did you just black out my Luddy. We have a party to prepare."

"I'm you from the future." I explained.

"Okay ~" Feliciano said, gladly accepting that explanation. "But wow hit Luddy?"

"I freaked out." I admitted, looking at the frying pan in my hand. I suddenly got why Gilbert was so scared of it. "This is going to sound crazy, but I'm here to make sure that Lovino and Antonio misses their bus so that Lovino never fights with Antonio so that they never fell into that river."

"Vee ~" Feliciano said thoughtfully. "He can't know it's you, or there'll be serious problem."

"Either way, first we have to get to the bus-station near their house." I added.

"Vee, we'll take my car."

Feliciano didn't leave me room for complaints and dragged me along to the car. Oh how I'd missed it.

"I'll drive." I said, upon remembering just how I lost that car in the first place (bad driver). "Future Luddy made me take driving classes with him since he didn't trust me in the trafic."

Feliciano hummed a little as I drove as fast as I legally could towards where Lovino and Antonio lived.

"Vee ~ I've really changed alot since... now."

"Well, after Lovino died, I never quite turned back to that me." I admitted.

Feliciano only hummed in reply, as he probably didn't know how to respond.

"Hey, that's them!" he suddenly said, pointing over at Past Lovino and Antonio, walking down the street, and the bus was getting closer.

I stopped the car abruptly.

"We can't let them go on that bus." I reminded, careful not to be spotted by Lovino or Antonio.

"I have an idea." Feliciano said and got a rope out of the car trunk. "Let's trip them."

I couldn't even answer before Feliciano set to work on binding the rope. Strangely I now realized how Luddy must have felt whenever he saw me working hard. Soon enough, the couple neared us, as did the bus. In the bushes, on either side of the street, Feliciano and I waited, hands tightly on one end of the rope. The couple were busy talking to each other so they didn't notice at all. Just then, the bus stopped on the nearby bus-station.

"Fuck! That's it! We've gotta run!" Lovino exclaimed and made a move to run.

That's when Feliciano and I decided it was time to pull. With very little grace, my brother fell to the ground with an oof.

"LOVI!" Antonio cried out and hurried to his side, due to which, I let go of my end of the rope and Feliciano discretely pulled it in. "Are you ago, mi tomate?"

"Bastard..." Lovino muttered with a bright blush. "Fuck, we missed the bus. This is all your fault somehow."

Antonio chuckled and helped my brother (well past brother) up.

"Come on, let's walk to Feliciano's house instead." he said, taking my blushing brother's hand.

When I was sure I wouldn't be caught I left my hiding place and watched the couple.

"You should get back before Luddy wakes up." I commented, smiling a little at Feliciano.

"Are you coming too?" Feliciano asked.

"No, my future doesn't exist anymore, so I'm fading." I explained, feeling surprisingly calm about it. "I think I'm gonna follow Lovino till the end."

Feliciano gave me a big hug before he said goodbye, and left me to follow the happy couple ahead. It didn't take long to catch up on them, and it was a good thing they were so inlove, or they would have noticed me.

"Oh look at the sunset." Antonio said gleefully.

"It's beautiful." Lovino agreed. "Tonio, I know I don't say this enough, but... I love you."

Antonio responded to Lovino's words with a strong, passionate kiss.

"Te amo, mi tomate."

After a long kiss, the two broke apart and kept walking as I was slowly fading.

"Hey Lovi." Antonio said, grasping the other's hand.

"Yeah, bastard?"

"Can you imagine what kind of great difference could have been if only we hadn't missed the bus?"

"Don't be stupid." Lovino said, punching his arm. "What kind of difference can there possibly be just from us missing the bus? Seriously, sometimes you're just over-thinking it."


End file.
